<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the water hears and understands by wordsxstars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908084">the water hears and understands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsxstars/pseuds/wordsxstars'>wordsxstars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(which means its fucking shit), Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Angst, BAMF Steve Rogers, BAMF Tony Stark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, I just... really love percy jacson, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Maria Stark's Good Parenting, Percy Jackson AU, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, So of course I had to write this AU, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsxstars/pseuds/wordsxstars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The fountain explodes.</p><p>In the split second before everyone descends into chaos, there’s a moment of dead silence. Tony’s heart is pounding, adrenaline crashing through him.</p><p>His mouth tastes like salt.</p><p>Tony wonders if anyone else notices the faint smell of the ocean that follows next, quickly blown away on a gentle breeze.<br/>__</p><p>  <em>or: the percy jackson au that absolutely no one asked for :)</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the water hears and understands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peterbenjxmin/gifts">Peterbenjxmin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>posting the first chapter of this on em's birthday because ily so happy birthday boo :,)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As far as shitty field trips go, Tony thinks as they follow the tour guide through the Met, it could be worse. </p><p>(He’s really going to regret thinking that later, but Rhodey has always said he has a knack for jinxing things.)</p><p>He’s been to the Met a hundred times, a side effect of living in New York his whole life, so the exhibitions are nothing new. He doesn’t pretend to be interested in anything their nervous wreck of a tour guide is saying, instead opting to wander a little further away from the group.</p><p>He doesn’t focus on where he’s going. Doesn’t really matter anyway. Rhodey seems to have a sixth sense when it comes to knowing where he is at all times, and it’s not like the teachers are that fussed. </p><p>A second later, Tony realises he’s stopped in front of the Ancient Greek section. It’s one of the newer exhibitions, he remembers reading something about it in the random leaflet they’d given them in class. There’s a nagging in his brain now, pushing at him to go back to class. They’ll notice if he’s gone for too long. and yet-</p><p>A jar catches his gaze, focus shifting as he moves closer. A small plaque gives the name of the piece. </p><p>
  <em> Terracotta Pelike (jar) </em>
</p><p>It looks familiar. Or maybe familiar is the wrong word. But it’s tugging at him, pushing at him to look, to <em> see. </em>He inches closer. There’s symbols on the side that he recognises as the Ancient Greek lettering they’d talked about in history. But it’s almost like he can-</p><p>“Tones?”</p><p>He flinches, spinning around and relaxing as he sees Rhodey. The feeling of unease that had accompanied seeing the jar vanishes.</p><p>They’ve been best friends for years now. But for all Tony brags that it takes a lot to scare him, Rhodey has never had a problem sneaking up on him. </p><p>“Hey,” Tony says, flashing a smile. “I got bored of the tour.”</p><p>Rhodey laughs, rolling his eyes. “Of course you did. Your attention span is worse than mine man. Why did you come over here?”</p><p>“Why did <em> you </em> come over here?”</p><p>“Hammer was being a dick.” Rhodey says simply, and Tony feels a flash of anger. Justin Hammer is one of those asshole’s who thinks he’s popular but isn’t, and gets his kicks out of treating everyone (or everyone who won’t immediately deck him) like shit.</p><p>“Did you punch him?” Tony asks hopefully, and Rhodey just gives him a <em> look </em>. </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Shame.” Tony mutters, turning back towards the jar with a grin and nodding towards it. “I was looking at this. For some reason it interested me, don’t ask why. You know i’m not an art person.”</p><p>Rhodey frowns slightly. “You know what it shows?”</p><p>“It’s Perseus I think. Fighting Medusa. He cut off her head right?”</p><p>“That’s what it says here.” Rhodey agrees, taking a closer look at the english description of it. “It’s actually really cool-”</p><p>“So <em> that’s </em> where you two went.”</p><p>This time, it’s both of them who spin around, coming face to face with their history teacher, who’s supporting his trademark humourless smile. That, plus the eyepatch that is infamous for being a mystery, makes Tony feel a <em> tiny </em>bit nervous. </p><p>It’s not that he’s <em> scared </em> of Mr. Fury exactly. Wary would be an accurate word. Fury being <em> someone he really doesn’t want to piss off </em>also works. He meets his eyes (eye) and tries to look as innocent as possible. </p><p>Rhodey steps in before Tony can open his mouth and say something dumb. He’s glad their friendship keeps evolving as they learn from past mistakes. </p><p>“Sorry sir, Tony was just caught up looking at the artwork.”</p><p>Tony glares at his best friend, and Rhodey, who’s gotten rather good at doing so over the years, just ignores him. </p><p>Fury turns to him, and Tony suddenly remembers why he doesn’t like history. </p><p>“Oh really? I didn’t take you for an art lover Mr Stark.”</p><p>Tony feels annoyance flare in his chest, and he isn’t sure why but he just feels a bit <em> pissed </em>right now, because why is it suddenly the world's fucking greatest shock that Tony Stark can appreciate a piece of art.</p><p>“I’m-” Rhodey elbows him in the ribs, hearing the tone, and Tony barely reins in the urge to give his friend a gesture he knows Fury won’t appreciate. “I’m more interested in the actual mythology more than the art.” He grits out, shooting another glare at Rhodey. </p><p>Something in Fury’s gaze softens a bit. </p><p>“You've never expressed that interest in class before. Why now?”</p><p>And now Tony just feels distinctly uncomfortable, because maybe he hasn’t expressed it in class, but that's only because he doesn’t pay attention. Everything just bores him so much and-</p><p>And now they’re both looking at him like they’re expecting an answer, and Tony remembers that Fury’s sentence had been phrased as more of a question. Right.</p><p>“New development.” Is the only thing he can think of saying, before Fury nods. </p><p>“Mr Rhodes, can you please return to the others?”</p><p>Tony’s stomach sinks. However friendly his teacher can occasionally be, he knows Fury has a zero bullshit policy about sneaking away from class. And no matter how many times Tony pretends not to care… </p><p>“Sir he wasn’t-”</p><p>“Rhodes.” Fury’s voice is a little harder now. </p><p>“But I-”</p><p>“Rhodey.” Tony says, shooting his friend a look, voice not leaving any room for argument. “I’ll see you in a minute.”</p><p>Rhodey looks between them again before sighing. A minute later he’s gone, and Tony turns back to Fury. He's scrambling a little, trying to put up the layer of arrogant confidence that he usually wears around school like a second skin. But the don't care attitude is evading him for some reason today, and it's making him feel jumpy, on edge. It's like Fury can see behind it all and see <em>everything </em>that he's going through so much effort to hide. And great now he’s <em> nervous, </em> even though Tony Stark doesn’t <em> get </em>nervous-</p><p>“What interested you about the piece?” Fury says calmly. </p><p>Tony blinks. He’d been expecting shouting, disappointment, a detention at the very least. </p><p>But a conversation?</p><p>Now he’s scrambling again. </p><p>“I- I’m not-” <em>Pull it together Stark. </em>He forces himself to snap out of it. “Nothing in particular sir. It just looked cool.”</p><p>“You're sure?” Fury says, and there’s a glitter of amusement in his eye, like he knows something Tony doesn’t. “Because your brain seems to be a little more complex than <em> because it looked cool </em>.</p><p>If he tells Fury it’s because he had a weird feeling that he could read the markings, he’ll probably get sent to the school counsellor. </p><p>“I got bored of the tour, so I just wandered over here.” Tony says. And then for good measure, just because he really doesn’t want to tell his mom he’s had another detention, he makes a vaguely apologetic face. “Sorry.”</p><p>The eye of his teacher that he can see is dark. “I get the sense you’re not that sorry at all Mr Stark, but just don’t let it happen again.”</p><p>Tony nods, relief flooding through him. He is just starting to move back towards the door when Fury’s voice stops him again. </p><p>“Tony?”</p><p>He pauses, turning around at the use of his first name. </p><p>“Yes sir?”</p><p>“Stay with Rhodes today. It’s too easy to get lost in this place.”</p><p>He would dismiss it, but his teacher seems… worried, concerned almost. </p><p>“Sure.” He says, pushing open the door. Staying with Rhodey is fine. Frankly, he’d rather be with Rhodey than anyone else. “Not an issue.”</p><p>There’s a part of him that wonders why, that wants to turn back to Fury and ask. </p><p>But there’s another part of him that’s not sure he wants to know the answer. </p><p>-</p><p>When he gets back to Rhodey, the tour guide is still droning on. </p><p>“Got any more interesting?” He mutters as he slips silently back into the group. Rhodey shakes his head. As he shifts, Tony catches a flash of the earphones in his friend’s ears, and smiles.</p><p>“What happened to model student James Rhodes hm?” Tony says under his breath. “Listening to music in class now are we?”</p><p>It’s Rhodey’s turn to turn and give him a look of mock exasperation . “He started talking about how the ancient Egyptian’s used the bathroom. I decided to cut my losses.”</p><p>Tony laughs loudly, and the tour guide glares at them both. His jaw clicks shut, and Rhodey looks like he’s barely keeping it together.  Five minutes late, their guide calls a lunch break, and there’s a scramble for the doors.</p><p>“Shut up.” Tony mutters, tugging Rhodey closer to an empty patch of grass at the back of the group and sitting down. He can <em>feel</em> the amusement radiating off Rhodey. They’re next to the fountain now, and there’s something about the rushing sound of water that is oddly soothing. “You’re being annoying.”</p><p>“I said nothing.”</p><p>“No it was more that you thought-”</p><p>Tony cuts off as half of a sandwich hits Rhodey in the back of his head. They both turn around slowly, and Justin Hammer smiles.</p><p>“Oops.” </p><p>Tony is half way to his feet when Rhodey’s hand curls around his wrist gently. </p><p>“Don’t.” He mutters. “Tones come on. He’s just an asshole.”</p><p>“He threw his lunch at your fucking head.” Tony snaps. He doesn’t know why today is the one where he’s feeling flashes of an almost uncontrollable temper, but at the moment he’s not bothering to keep it in check. “He’s been bitching all day. Can’t he just back off?”</p><p>Rhodey tugs at his arm. “Just leave it. He’s not worth anything.”</p><p>Hammer smirks, leaning back on the grass. “Yeah Stark, why don't you go and sit down like the good little <em>lapdog</em> you are-”</p><p>The fountain explodes. </p><p>Okay, <em> explodes </em> is maybe the wrong word. But it certainly malfunctions.  A lot. Water sprays everywhere, the majority of it hitting Hammer and his friends in the face. </p><p>In the split second before everyone descends into chaos, there’s a moment of dead silence. Tony’s heart is pounding, adrenaline crashing through him, and his mouth tastes strangely like salt. Milliseconds later, the sound starts.</p><p>There’s a fair amount of screaming, mostly done by Justin and his friends, and Tony bites back a laugh as the feeling fades, sitting down again. </p><p>“I love old fountains. Thank god for structural malfunctions.”</p><p>Rhodey gives him a strange look, and Tony raises his eyebrows. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>His friend shakes his head, starting to eat his lunch. “Nothing. That was just… A really crazy coincidence don't you think?"</p><p>Tony glances at the fountain again, and it looks normal now, calm and functional and <em> normal </em>. </p><p>“Yeah.” He says with a frown, reaching for a bag of chips. “Crazy.”</p><p>He wonders if anyone else notices the faint smell of the ocean that follows next, quickly blown away on a gentle breeze.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey :) i honestly wasn't intending to start another long fic but then... i kind of had to. this idea has been sitting in my head for a week now and i couldn't resist. anyway! i hope you enjoy :)</p><p>you can find me on tumblr <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wordsxstars">here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>